Kyle and Girlfriend Just Don't Mix
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: Stan walks in on Kyle singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne and goes to Kenny for help on how to hook them up! Pairings: Style, Bunny, and possible slight Creek :  Hope you enjoy and yeah I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 Oh So Awkward

POV~ Stan

I knock on the door to the Broflovski residence. I receive no answer, so I knock louder. This time, Sheila opens the door.

"Oh, hello Stanley! I think Kyle's upstairs; come on in!" she smiles. If only she knew. If she did I don't think that she'd let me come into their house any more. I nod and close the door behind me, watching as Sheila continues doing the dishes. As I race up the stairs, I hear Avril Lavigne's, "Girlfriend", blasting from Kyle's room. What the hell?

POV~ Kyle

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend!" I sing along to my favorite music artist. Only, nobody knows I absolutely love Avril Lavigne. Not even Stan Marsh, my super best friend. And, nobody knows that I absolutely love _him,_ either. Speaking of Stan, I scream when he bursts into my room with large eyes.

"Kyle?" he asks, completely shocked. I'm in my pajamas, at 10 am on a Saturday morning, singing "Girlfriend" and my best friend HAS to walk in. Shit.

"Uh, Hi-ya Stan!" I say awkwardly and loudly. Loudly because of the music. Awkwardly because, ... well you know the situation!

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan questions, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Uh," I look away. "I love Avril Lavigne?"

POV~ Kenny

I hook my arms around the back of Butters' neck, murmuring into his cheek.

"I love you, Buttercup,"

"Aw, gee, Kenny! I love you too!" He replies, giggling. Butters' giggle is so CUTE! I love him. I want him to be mine forever. And I know, we're only sixteen, but I'm fully committed to Butters with my entire heart. I just wish he could remember me dying. Just once. It breaks my heart every day after I die, just to hear a mere, 'Hey Ken!' I want to cry whenever I hear that. Butters breaks my train of thought by embracing me with a deep kiss.

I notice my tongue exploring his mouth with ease; we'd kissed so many times that I just find it natural. My boyfriend was about to start straddling me when a loud BUZZ startles me. I break the passionate kiss and pull out my cell phone. I have received a new text. I read it.

**To: Kenny M.**

**From: Stan M.**

**S.O.S. Stark's Pond.**

"What's it say?" Butters asks, curiously.

"Uh, Buttercup, I have to go. I'm sorry! Stan might be in trouble," I explain.

"Okay. See you later, Ken," he sighs. I hate making my boyfriend upset! I can't stand to see him sad, but I have to go and figure out what's going on with Stan.

"Bye," I whisper before hopping up from Butters' bed. He waves as I race out the door. Once I'm outside the Stotch's house I climb into my crappy van and start the engine. I make my way to Stark's Pond wondering why Stan wants to see me. As I pull up to the frozen mass of water I check the clock. It reads: 10:25 am. God, is it really this early? Stan waves to me as I slam the door of my vehicle. He walks over to me, smiling widely.

"S.O.S. ?" I question, irritated.

"Yeah," he replies.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I think Kyle's gay, too,"

"And _why _did you need my saving? I mean congrats and all that shit, but S.O.S ? Great way to ruin my Saturday," I mutter.

"Ken, you don't get it! I need you to fix Kyle up with me!" Stan begs. "Oh yeah and sorry about ruining your Saturday,"

"It's fine," I sigh. "You want me to hook you and Kyle up?"

"Yep. I mean, unless you've given up your title as the 'Love Doctor'?" he challenges.

"Fine," I agree stiffly. I've known that Stan loves Kyle madly for about three years now. I was the only person he'd told. Apparently he trusts me with his secrets. I wasn't really all that surprised when he came out to me. A lot of people had their suspicions about Stan. Supposedly, he'd turned Wendy down to having Sex at the 9th grade party last year. Pretty gay thing to do, considering Wendy's a complete whore. I guess I can't say that, because I'm gay too. Well, more bi-sexual.

"So... WHEN?" Stan blurted eagerly.

"Well first off, why do you think he's gay?" I ask, grinning. This was gonna be good.

"I walked in on him singing Avril Lavigne and he half way came out. He said 'She's the only girl I'll ever like'" I laugh, causing him to stare angrily at me. I apologize and he continues. "And when he realized what he said he told me I should go. So, I think he's gay," Stan finished.

"Hmmm..." I say. "I'll try and think of something. For now just go home. I'll tell you when I have a plan," I promise.

"Okay," he agrees reluctantly. I can tell that he wants me to make a plan fast, but right now all I want to do is get back to my Buttercup.


	2. Chapter 2 Not my Day

**Sorry it took me forever to update! I'm working on "Love is Pretty Far Fetched" another one of my South Park FF's. Check it out! Anywho, enjoy chapter 2 of Kyle and Girlfriend Just Don't Mix!**

**~Heron**

POV~ Kyle

Chapter 2

Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did Stan have to walk in on me? This was totally not my day. I pinch my nose in frustration as I sit down on my bed. "God Damn it," I mutter. A buzzing interrupts my angst.

**To: Kyle B.**

**From: Kenny M.**

**You like Avril Lavigne?**

**HaHa!**

Shit! Now Kenny knows. And if Kenny knows, Butters knows. And if Butters knows, Cartman will get it from him somehow. Just then Ike walks in.

"Uh Kyle?" he asks.

"What?" I sigh.

"Well I broke your laptop," WHAT?

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" I snap. Like I said, TOTALLY NOT MY DAY!

POV~ Stan

"Stanley! Take out the garbage," My mom yells as soon as I walk in the door.

"Okay," I sigh, grabbing a plastic bag. Yuck. I hate taking out the trash. Once I empty the can into the bag, I bring it out to the dumpster.

"Hey, Turd!" Shelly greets me when I walk back into the house.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" I say bitterly. Shelly is heading off to some community college in a week, and I can't wait to be rid of her.

"Shut up, Turd!" she defends. "Unlike you I'm getting somewhere with my education!"

"Oh shove it," I flare, storming out of the kitchen and into my cramped room. What can I do to pass the time? Maybe I should check my email... I log on to see that Kyle is also on. Oh jeez, this is gonna be awkward.

_Stantheman01 has logged on_

Stantheman01**: **uh, hey...

Madhatter72:hiya...

Stantheman01: so whats up?

Madhatter72: nothing much. You?

Stantheman01: Oh the usual: family sucks, bored to death.

Madhatter72: :) don't make me laugh

Stantheman01: Sorry :P so um, about earlier?

Madhatter72: I really wish you hadn't seen that.

Stantheman01: but I did, so lets talk about it

Madhatter72: Whats there to talk about? I love Avril Lavigne. End of story

Stantheman01: okay I guess... but is there anything else to it?

Madhatter72: nope.

Stantheman01: oh.

Madhatter72: what?

Stantheman01: nothing.

Madhatter72: come on, tell me man.

Stantheman01: Well its VERY awkward...

Madhatter72: I can handle awkward.

Stantheman01: I...

Madhatter72: You what?

Stantheman01: I like you.

Madhatter72: Oh.

Stantheman01: Yeah... as I said, awkward.

Madhatter72: Stan?

Stantheman01: What?

Madhatter72: I like you too.

Stantheman01: Dude

Madhatter72: Ya I know.

Stantheman01: Come to my house.

Madhatter72: be over in 5 mins

Stantheman01: bye

Madhatter72: bye

_Madhatter72 has logged off_

_Stantheman01has logged off_

Wow. A lot can happen in a chat, and I just now realized it. Not only had I just admitted my true feelings for my best friend, but apparently Kyle had the same feelings back. I guess I had to cancel my plans with the Love Doctor. I felt butterflies in my stomach when the doorbell rang.

I went downstairs to answer it.

"Hi," Kyle said.

"Hi," I copied. "Well uh... won't you come in, Kyle?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"So uh, your gay?" I asked when we were up in my room.

"No shit, Sherlock,"

**Did you guys enjoy? I know, I left it kinda hanging there... Sorry. I had no idea what to do next, so I leave you with that. =) I hope you like where it's headed! I'll update soon I promise! Please read and review! **

**Love,**

**~Heron **


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy Tale of an Ending

POV~ Stan

Chapter 3

Well, this is definitely NOT how I pictured my day would go when I woke up this morning. I thought I'd just hang out with Kyle. I _thought. _There was my first mistake. Instead of _just hanging out with Kyle, _I was now straddling him on my bed, our lips connected. Oh, how I love Saturdays.

It all happened pretty damn fast, considering what had gone down today. First, I'd walked in on my super best friend dancing and singing to Avril Lavigne. Secondly, I'd made an appointment with the Love Doctor, also known as Kenny. THEN, I came out of the closet to my best friend, admitting that I liked him. After doing so, I had canceled my appointment with Kenny, which he took very well, considering that he wasn't looking forward to it at all... And now, well we were here- making out on my bed. All because of Avril Lavigne.

Kyle ran his hand through my hair, which felt kind of amazing. I love being this close to him. I love not feeling any awkwardness or space between us that could keep this moment from being perfect.

"I love you," Kyle blurts. I force my lips to a halt and stare into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you, too." I mumble before resuming the kiss. I never want this moment to end.

Does it really have to? If I just leave the story to end here, then would the moment ever really be over? Well thats what I want to do, but I know if I do that, then you readers will hate me.

So I'm just gonna finish the story:

Kyle and I live happily ever after.

There. You made me end it like some cheesy fucking fairy tale. Truth is, thats the best ending to a story- in my opinion. Kyle and I live happily ever after- all because of Avril Lavigne.

**THE END**


End file.
